Commune of Guadalupe and Baja California
The United Communes of Guadalupe and Baja California was a confederation, later a federation of Synarchist Communes in Baja California that left the United States of Mexico on 8 July 1952, after the general elections. It was independent and neutral in the Mexican Civil War but on 3 January 1953 they decided to join the Independent Mexican State of Yucatan. In 1973 fallowing the nationalist take-over of Mexico and the administrative reforms, there is now a Mexican State called "Las Comunas ", meaning "The Communes", until 1973, inside the State of Yucatan, this state was called "Guadalupe y San Quintín". Early History The UNS started "colonizing" the arid areas of Baja California since 1941 under Salvador Abascal. The sinarquista communes were a succes, and starting from 450 people in 1941, by 1950 there were 1224 people in the synarchist around Baja California. In 1951 together wtih 245 people, Salvador Abascal started the most important colonization effort of the UNS, colonizing the island of Guadalupe. He founded 2 small "colonias" called Maria and Volcá. By 1960 the both villages had around 893 inhabitants and Maria was the largest of the 2. The rest of the colonists on the mainland inhabited small villages between the towns of Ejido Mexico and Maneadera. By 1960 the synarchist colonies were inhabited by 3473 Mexicans. Salvador built special houses that functioned like schools and built 3 churches on the mainland and one grand church in 1957 in Guadalupe with help from the Jefe of the Independent Mexican State, the German Reich, Romania and even Japan. The largest settlement of them all is today the city of Maria with around 10.000 people living in it, people born there and brought from other areas of Mexico. The succes of the colonization brought Salvador popularity in the regions and this helped the UNS win over 89% votes in Baja California and 45% in Baja California Sur. An important center of the Synarchist party in Baja California was the city of Ensenada, the "seat" of Salvador Abascal. Events fallowing the election Everybody was expecting the UNS to win the election in July 1952, but the unfortunate result and the unexpected alliance between the PRI and the PPS that created the new Revolutionari Socialist Party of Mexico. Most of the world and the mexicans were outraged of the results and the leader of the UNS, Manuel Torres Bueno tried to convince the people that the elections are not valid but a Civil War broke out on 11 July. Salvador Abascal acted independently from the leadership of the UNS and declared a new nation, The United Communes of Guadalupe and Baja California on the 8th and declared independence from Mexico. The independence of The United Communes recieved recognizion only from the German Reich, the Confederation of Texas Louisiana and Florida and Japan, yet not from their friend in Yucatan. Abascal also decided to not declare war on Mexico and Mexico avoided this too, this angered the fighting Synarchist forces and Manuel Torres, but secret talks were held in Hawaii between Manuel Torres, Abascal and the Japanese military, and Abascal decided to join the war in as soon as posible and let the Japanese to intervene. The Japanese forces landed in Guadalupe on December 26 and were ready to attack Mexico by the 2nd of January. The oficial declaration of war was signed by Salvador Abascal on 3 January, 1953. He took safety measures and evacuated the population of Guadalupe and as many as he could from Baja California to Hawaii and other allied isles in Oceania, so the war did not affect the colonist of Abascal and the development of the Communes. Joining the Independent State of Mexico Abascal was ready after he joined the Civil War to join the Independent State of Mexico but was delayed to do it until 23 January, when the United Communes became a state of the now federal Independent "State" of Mexico, this federalization of the Republic had to happen because of the huge distance, differences and the federal history of Mexico, but the republic of the UNS still mainted the name of "State" until 1973 when it became the "United States of Mexico" once again. After the "small unification" Abascal and his militia force together with the Japanese army freed the entire peninsul of Baja California by 1954 but he never administrated it, as he was only the Governor of the State of Guadalupe y San Quintín. The Treaty of Mexico signed in 1954 also stated that the UNS will control only Yucatan the the Communes of Salvador Abascal, so Baja California was still under the control of the socialist United States of Mexico until 1973 when Mexico United. Salvador Abascal kept hist role as governor of the former United Communes until his death in 2000. He was seen as a hero of Mexican California and hero of Mexico, title given to him after his death in 2010. He has a monument dedicated to him in the city of Maria, Guadalupe, called "The Father of modern California". The Communes The United Communes were split into small sovereign regions called "Communes", the name came from the idea of living together for the same ideals. Each Commune had a communal "Jefe" that had the role of governor and had its own set of laws. The constitution tho was the same as the constitution of the United Communes. Salvador Abascal was also the Jefe of all the United Communes and the Jefe of Guadalupe. List of the Communes Category:Clash of Empires Category:Clash of Empire: Mexico Category:Baja California